OS - Murdoch au pays des merveilles
by Lilou004
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire... Je me suis amusée à modifier le dernier épisode de la saison 4 à ma sauce... Julliam évidemment ! En espérant que cela vous plaise...


Murdoch au pays des merveilles

-« Julia, » lisait Ruby. « Aussi longtemps que vous serez de ce monde, il n'y aura pas d'autres femmes pour moi. Nous pourrons adopter. Julia Ogden, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

-« Non, c'est impossible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que... » fit la jeune femme refusant de croire les mots que lui aurait écrits William. « Je lui ai largement laissé le temps de se déclarer avant que je parte pour Buffalo ! Ça… Ça n'a aucun sens… »

-« Julia ! »

-« C'est Darcy que j'aime. Je suis bien avec lui, j'ai pris ma décision ! »

-« Mais si ça te trouble autant, tu ne penses pas que c'est parce que ton cœur te dit le contraire ? » insista la plus jeune des sœurs Ogden se faisant l'avocat du diable.

-« Enfin tu vois bien qu'il est trop tard ! Je-je ne peux pas laisser tomber Darcy, ça lui briserait le cœur, » poursuivit la jeune femme toujours dans le déni.

-« Les peines de cœurs sont temporaires alors que le mariage c'est pour la vie ! Pour le restant de tes jours ! »

-« Ce récépissé date d'il y a un an, » dit Julia après avoir examiné le papier. « Et puis rien ne prouve qu'il a toujours les mêmes sentiments ! »

-« Dans ce cas, pourquoi il aurait gardé cette bague et la feuille sur laquelle il avait écrit sa demande ? »

-« S'il m'aimait, il me l'aurait dit depuis le temps… »

-« Ah tu le crois vraiment ? Non. C'est quelqu'un de bien, voilà le problème. Il t'aime mais il a vu que ton avenir était déjà tout tracé et qu'il n'en fait plus partie. Alors même s'il doit en souffrir, il a décidé de garder le silence et de respecter ton choix. A moins que tu lui parles ! Julia, tu dois lui dire ce que tu penses ! Il faut que tu ailles le voir ! »

-« Je ne peux pas…L'inspecteur Giles me l'a interdit… »

-« Peu importe ! Tu ne dois pas rester sans rien faire ! »

Après cette discussion, Ruby avait quitté sa sœur et la morgue, lui laissant le récépissé contenant la demande de William et la boîte de métal contenant la bague qu'il avait choisi pour elle. Julia était retournée, incapable de réfléchir correctement ni même de penser à l'enquête en cours. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son esprit rationnel sembla battre en retraite. Pour la première fois depuis un an, elle se laissa à écouter son cœur et non son esprit et ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa pantelante et complètement perdue.

-« Oh William ! Qu'ai-je fait… » soupira la jeune femme alors que des larmes embuaient ses yeux et qu'elle mettait sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Timothy Ogden pour rendre visite à son aînée, alerté par son futur gendre de la propension de sa fille à travailler plutôt qu'à s'atteler aux derniers préparatifs de son mariage. Au moment où il l'aperçut, il eut un choc et se figea afin de l'observer avec attention. Alors qu'elle était censée être heureuse et insouciante à l'approche du plus beau jour de sa vie, Monsieur Ogden la découvrait triste et tourmentée, les larmes aux yeux. Bien décidé à tirer le fin mot de l'histoire, il entra d'un pas assuré et rejoignit sa fille à son bureau.

-« Julia ? Julia ? » insista-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-« Bien sûr Père, » répondit la jeune femme en plaquant sur son visage un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-« Je ne te crois pas ma fille, » avoua le vieil homme en prenant place sur la chaise abandonnée par Ruby quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été des plus proches mais j'ose espérer que tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

Julia détourna son regard et sentit un poids énorme se former dans son estomac. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à son père qu'elle n'aimait pas l'homme qui devait devenir son mari mais un certain inspecteur de police actuellement en garde à vue ? C'était tout simplement impossible…

-« Tu sais, ta mère m'a fait lui promettre une chose sur son lit de mort et je compte bien respecter la promesse que je lui ai faite. Elle m'a demandé de veiller à ce que Ruby et toi soyez toujours heureuse et, en ce moment, je vois bien que tu ne l'es pas… Je dois aussi avouer que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. Ton manque d'entrain dans la préparation de ton mariage me fait me demander si tu as pris la bonne décision… »

La tirade de son père acheva de briser le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier tout haut ce que son cœur hurlait en silence. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et Timothy Ogden l'essuya d'un geste tendre.

-« Parle-moi Princesse, » souffla-t-il en utilisant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné enfant. « Je t'en prie… »

-« Oh Papa ! Qu'ai-je fait… » répondit la jeune femme en laissant tomber ses dernières barrières. « J'ai accordé ma main à un homme que je n'aime pas pour essayer d'oublier celui que j'aime vraiment afin que ce dernier soit heureux et réalise son rêve. »

-« Tu parles de ton détective ? » sourit Timothy en se souvenant de la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eu avec sa fille quand il avait appris qu'elle fréquentait ce policier.

-« Tu ne l'as jamais aimé de toute façon, » soupira Julia en détournant le regard pour tenter de dissimuler sa détresse à son père.

-« Mais au moins lui te rendait heureuse ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de Darcy Garland, » affirma avec aplomb Monsieur Ogden.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, réalisant à quel point ce que venait de dire son père était vrai. Elle respectait Darcy mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, elle ne ressentait rien et, même si elle s'y était toujours refusée jusque-là, la comparaison avec le déchainement de sensations que déclenchait un simple baiser de William était bien fade.

-« De toute manière il est trop tard, » murmura Julia d'une voix si faible que son père dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-« Non ma fille, pour l'instant rien n'est trop tard. Mais c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux vraiment, » dit l'homme en se levant pour prendre congé.

-« Attendez Papa ! » le retint la jeune femme en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Julia lui tendit alors le récépissé sur lequel William avait écrit sa demande et la boîte de métal contenant la bague qu'il avait choisi pour elle.

-« Je… Ruby a trouvé ceci aujourd'hui… »

Timothy Ogden lut la déclaration puis ouvrit la boîte afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

-« Je dois bien dire que ton détective est quelqu'un de surprenant. Sa droiture est admirable et il a très bon goût, » sourit-il en se mettant à genoux devant son aînée afin de la regarder dans les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais été un grand admirateur de ce William qui est si cher à ton cœur mais saches que je te soutiendrai quoique tu décides. »

-« Mais… »

-« Il te rend heureuse Princesse et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Julia se jeta alors dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre son cœur.

-« Merci Papa… »

-« Veux-tu que je parle à Darcy ? »

-« Non, c'est à moi de le faire mais j'aimerai parler à William d'abord. Cependant je n'ai pas le droit d'aller le voir… »

-« Penses-tu vraiment qu'il puisse être coupable ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant pour regarder son père avec de grands yeux surpris.

-« Alors va l'attendre et parle-lui. Je vais faire en sorte de décaler à demain le diner prénuptial avec la famille Garland et d'occuper Darcy ce soir. »

Timothy Ogden déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de quitter la morgue. La jeune femme se leva, récupéra ce que sa sœur lui avait apporté et prit le chemin du poste de police numéro quatre. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle se dirigea discrètement vers le bureau de William et, après s'y être introduit, elle prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, posant ses mains sur ses genoux afin de masquer sa nervosité. Le temps passa terriblement lentement et, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il ne s'agissait cependant que de George, venu chercher un dossier dont il avait besoin.

-« Docteur Odgen ! Que faites-vous ici ? » s'étonna le jeune officier de police.

-« J'attends que William sorte de prison afin que je puisse lui parler… C'est important. »

-« Docteur… Pour le moment rien ne prouve qu'il sera libéré prochainement et l'inspecteur Giles refuse que toute personne liée de près ou de loin à l'enquête l'approche. »

-« Ce n'est pas gave, je vais l'attendre ici, » murmura la jeune femme.

-« Vous devriez plutôt rentrer chez vous Docteur, » répliqua George en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. « Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous prévenir dès que le détective sera libéré. »

-« S'il vous plaît George, laissez-moi rester ici… »

Voyant le désespoir de la jeune femme, Crabtree n'insista pas mais prévint l'inspecteur Brackenreid de la présence de la jeune médecin dans le bureau de Murdoch. Ce dernier ordonna alors de l'y laisser en paix et de veiller à ce qu'elle ait de quoi se restaurer ainsi qu'une couverture.

Le lendemain matin, George la trouva toujours à la même place que la veille mais endormie dans le même fauteuil, la couverture ayant glissée au sol et son cou dans un angle qui la ferait très certainement souffrir pendant quelques jours. Alors qu'il ramassait la couverture et la remettait délicatement sur les genoux du médecin, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son repas de la veille et soupira. Il déposa une tasse de thé brulante sur le bureau ainsi que quelques toasts et ressortit avec le plateau de la veille.

Le Docteur Ogden se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et se massa un instant son cou douloureux. Elle sourit en découvrant ce petit déjeuner et s'obligea à manger quelque peu. Les heures passaient et, pour s'occuper, la jeune femme se mit à explorer le bureau de Murdoch, s'arrêtant sur des souvenirs lui rappelant leurs enquêtes ensembles, leurs expérimentations…

Dans l'après-midi, elle remarqua bien une certaine agitation dans le poste de police ainsi que le départ soudain de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid accompagné de George Crabtree mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Peu après leur départ, Higgins introduit Timothy Ogden dans le bureau du Détective Murdoch avant de s'éclipser.

-« Bonjour ma fille, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il inquiet, en prenant place sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de sa fille.

-« J'ai peur Père… Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à prouver l'innocence de William, et si… »

-« Calme-toi Princesse. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. C'est normal que cela prenne du temps, tu ne voudrais pas que le moindre soupçon ne subsiste et ne vienne entacher la réputation de ton ami, je me trompe ? »

La jeune femme fit non de la tête avant de sourire à son père.

-« Je pensais plus avoir la visite de Ruby… »

-« Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma fille ? » s'étonna Timothy en fronçant ses sourcils avant de poursuivre voyant le regard gêné de Julia. « Je sais bien que nos relations n'ont plus été les mêmes depuis le décès de ta mère mais tu es et tu resteras toujours ma petite fille adorée. »

Le Docteur Ogden resta sans voix, à fixer son père la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais que nous nous sommes énormément disputés mais nous avons le même caractère, ta mère me le disait assez souvent… Cependant je veux que tu saches que j'ai toujours été fier de toi et de la magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenue. »

-« Oh Papa ! » s'exclama Julia en se précipitant dans les bras de son père, les larmes aux yeux. « Si vous saviez comme ses paroles sont importantes pour moi… »

-« J'en ai une petite idée… Une amie d'enfance m'a rappelé récemment à quel point j'avais souffert des difficultés de communication avec mon propre père. Je n'ai pas envie de renouveler cette expérience avec toi… »

-« Et qui est cette amie ? » s'étonna Julia en sentant une profonde émotion dans la voix de son père.

-« Avant de rencontrer ta mère, j'ai fréquenté une jeune femme dont j'étais éperdument amoureux. Cependant les convenances nous ont fait choisir la raison plutôt que notre cœur… »

-« Mais alors vous n'aimiez pas Maman ? » fit la jeune femme effarée et blessée.

-« Julia, j'ai aimé et respecté profondément ta mère mais certainement pas comme tu aimes ce détective. Je pense que ma situation avec ta mère ressemblait plus à ce que tu as vécu avec Darcy même si je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état de tristesse que toi. J'avais pris ma décision en connaissance de cause et je voulais être heureux. Ta mère le méritait, Ruby et toi aussi. Mais c'est une des raisons premières pour lesquelles je te soutiens dans ta démarche de suivre ton cœur et d'être heureuse avec ton William. »

-« J'aimerai avoir un jour la chance de rencontrer cette femme qui a ravi votre cœur même si ça me fait drôle d'apprendre cette histoire… »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais, en priorité, parle à ton William, » sourit Timothy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Ne t'en fais pas pour Darcy et sa famille, je me charge de les occuper en attendant ton arrivée. »

-« Merci Père. »

Après avoir embrassé sa fille, Timothy Ogden quitta le bureau du Détective Murdoch qu'il croisa en sortant du poste de police en compagnie de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid, de l'Officier de Police Crabtree et d'une jeune femme menottée. Plusieurs heures passèrent encore pendant lesquelles la suspecte avoua son forfait, l'Inspecteur Giles remonta les bretelles de Murdoch pour s'être évadé de sa cellule de prison puis le détective rejoignit son supérieur dans son bureau. Alors que William en sortait, George l'intercepta avec un fin sourire.

-« Monsieur, le Docteur Ogden se trouve dans votre bureau depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant… Elle a à peine mangé ce que nous lui avons apporté et a dormi dans votre fauteuil la nuit dernière… »

-« Vous savez ce qui se passe ? » demanda le jeune homme inquiet en regardant vers son bureau.

-« Elle voulait vous parler. Je lui ai bien proposé de l'appeler chez elle quand vous seriez libéré mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir… »

-« Très bien… » murmura Murdoch surpris parce qu'elle devrait être en train de préparer son mariage plutôt que de passer des heures à l'attendre lui.

Il prit donc la direction de son bureau et y pénétra en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- « Julia, vous vouliez me parler ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-« Je… William, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit-il en prenant place à côté d'elle, inquiet pour la femme qu'il continuait à aimer secrètement.

-« Je… J'ai appris que vous aviez eu l'intention de me demander en mariage. William, pourquoi n'en avez-vous rien fait ? »

Le choc était visible sur le visage du jeune homme mais Julia avait besoin de réponses. Depuis quelques heures, elle avait arrêté de verrouiller son cœur et, même si le jeune détective n'en avait pas conscience, il détenait la clé de son bonheur et de son avenir.

-« Je… Je suis arrivé trop tard à la gare, » souffla William en revivant la déception qu'il avait ressentie ce jour-là. « Le train venait de partir, vous emportant loin de moi… »

-« J'étais persuadée de faire ce qu'il fallait pour vous, » murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête, honteuse.

-« Lorsque vous êtes revenue de Buffalo avec le Docteur Garland, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, que je vous avais perdu pour toujours… »

-« Vous ne m'avez pas perdu William, » répondit la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-« Mais vous êtes une femme prise Julia ! Je ne dois pas convoiter ce qui appartient à un autre. Et du moment où vous êtes heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… »

-« Mais je ne suis pas heureuse William. Plus le mariage approche et plus je sens au plus profond de moi que j'ai fait une erreur, que je ne veux pas m'unir pour la vie à Darcy car mon cœur ne lui appartient pas, il ne lui a jamais appartenu… »

-« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? » n'osa espérer le jeune homme.

-« Je vais répondre à votre question par une autre si vous me le permettez. Ressentez-vous toujours les mêmes sentiments que le jour où vous avez rédigé ces mots ? » demanda la jeune femme en lui tendant le récépissé que Ruby lui avait remis.

Prenant le papier dans ses mains, William respira un bon coup et, pour se donner contenance, relut ce qu'il avait écrit même s'il pouvait les réciter.

-« Ces mots je les ai écrit avec mon cœur. Et si je devais les écrire aujourd'hui, ils seraient exactement les mêmes. Vous êtes cependant sur le point de vous marier et je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous compromettre. »

-« William, si je romps mes fiançailles, accepteriez-vous que nous discutions de notre relation malgré le scandale ? »

-« Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu Julia c'est votre bonheur. Et ce, même si c'était au dépend du mien. »

-« Je dois aller parler à Darcy mais… Pourriez-vous me rejoindre chez mon père un peu plus tard dans la journée ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

-« Chez votre père ? Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda le jeune détective mal à l'aise.

-« S'il vous plaît… »

-« Très bien Julia. Je serai là. »

La jeune femme se leva et, avec un nouveau sourire sur le visage, quitta le poste de police numéro quatre. Après être montée dans un fiacre, elle prit la direction du restaurant où Darcy et sa famille devait l'attendre depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Elle tenta de se calmer, de rassembler ses esprits mais son cœur battait la chamade. Elle savait qu'elle allait faire souffrir son fiancé officiel mais elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Bien trop tôt à son goût, le fiacre s'arrêta devant le restaurant où devait se tenir le diner prénuptial et elle en descendit pour découvrir que Ruby l'attendait devant l'entrée de l'établissement.

-« Tout va bien Jules ? »

-« Maintenant oui mais je dois parler avec Darcy. »

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Ruby qui comprit que sa sœur aînée était enfin revenue à elle. Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme pénétra dans le restaurant et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la table où se trouvait les convives invités au dîner prénuptial.

-« Darcy ? » appela-t-elle en le rejoignant.

-« Julia ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas apprêtée pour le dîner ? Il y a eu un pro… »

-« Puis-je vous parler en privé s'il vous plaît ? » le coupa la jeune femme avec détermination. « C'est important. »

Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, le jeune homme hocha la tête avec lenteur, s'excusa auprès de leurs familles et suivit sa fiancée à l'extérieur du restaurant. Pour se donner du courage, Julia inspira un bon coup et souffla lentement avant de se retourner pour faire face à son fiancé.

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça Darcy… » annonça-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je ne peux pas vous épouser alors que mon cœur appartient à un autre que vous… »

-« Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous Julia ?! Vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien ? »

-« Oui Darcy, je vais parfaitement bien. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter votre proposition de mariage, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser tout cela aller si loin… Mais je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde… J'ai eu tort et j'en suis désolée… »

-« Mais je vous aime moi ! Et vous m'aimez, non ? Sinon vous n'auriez pas accepté de lier votre vie à la mienne… »

-« J'ai une profonde affection pour vous Darcy mais je ne vous aime pas… Pas comme une épouse le devrait en tout cas. Je suis vraiment désolée… »

-« C'est ce détective, n'est-pas ? Ce Murdoch, » demanda doucement le Docteur Garland comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-« William n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette erreur qui a fait et continue à faire souffrir tout le monde. Vous, moi mais aussi en effet William. »

En voyant le visage contrit de la jeune femme devant lui, Darcy Garland comprit que, même si ses sentiments pour la jeune femme étaient puissants, ils n'étaient pas partagés comme il l'aurait voulu et ce mariage était voué à l'échec à l'avance. Même s'il était profondément affecté, il comprenait la démarche de la jeune femme. Avec douceur, le Docteur Ogden retira sa bague de fiançailles et la tendit timidement à Darcy.

-« Merci Julia. Et merci d'avoir eu le courage d'arrêter tout cela à temps… »

-« J'aurai préféré le faire dans d'autres circonstances… »

-« Comment allons-nous faire pour annoncer tout cela ? » soupira Darcy en désignant leurs familles proches et le pasteur confortablement attablés à l'intérieur du restaurant.

-« Je pense que c'est à moi de le faire compte-tenu des circonstances… »

-« Je pense que nous venons de prendre cette décision de rompre nos fiançailles à deux Julia, nous allons le leur annoncer à deux. »

-« Vous êtes sûr Darcy ? »

-« C'est la moindre des choses… Ces dernières semaines, je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas… Dès qu'il était question du mariage vous deveniez nerveuse, c'est votre sœur Ruby qui a fait l'essentiel des démarches qui incombent normalement à la future mariée. Je ne voulais juste pas le voir… »

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre et baissa les yeux mais Darcy l'obligea à le regarder avec douceur.

-« Ne vous en voulez pas Julia. Même si ça fait mal et je ne vais pas vous le cacher, je pense que vous venez de nous enlever à tous les deux une sacrée épine du pied… Car je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu être pleinement heureux si vous ne l'étiez pas vous-même. »

-« Merci… » répondit le Docteur Ogden ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« Je pense que nous devions aller annoncer à nos familles que le mariage est annulé, non ? »

-« Vous avez raison, allons-y ! »

Le couple se sourit pour se donner du courage et pénétra à nouveau dans le restaurant. Il se dirigea vers la table où je trouvais le pasteur et leurs familles et prirent une profonde inspiration. Ruby et Timothy Ogden remarquèrent tout de suite l'absence de la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de Julia et se sourirent.

-« Excusez-nous de vous interrompre mais nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire, » commença Julia. « Darcy et moi venons de discuter et nous en sommes venus à nous dire que nous avons fait une erreur en nous engageant l'un envers l'autre. »

-« Il n'y a pas de fautifs, c'est une erreur que nous avons faite tous les deux en voulant précipiter les choses, » continua le Docteur Garland pour couper court aux murmures qui s'élevaient du côté de sa propre famille. « Nous préférons être heureux séparément que malheureux ensemble et c'est ce qui risquait de nous arriver. Nous nous quittons bons amis, nous espérons que vous comprendrez et que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur. »

-« Merci Darcy, » souffla la jeune femme pour que lui seul ne l'entende et avec reconnaissance en souriant timidement à son ex-fiancé.

-« De rien Julia. Soyez heureuse, c'est tout ce que je vous demande… »

-« Et c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite également… »

Le pasteur les prit un moment à part afin de s'assurer que leur décision était ferme et comprit rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien à faire lorsque Julia lui avoua qu'elle aimait profondément un autre homme, que c'était plus fort qu'elle. Avant de partir, le pasteur leur souhaita le meilleur et leur promit d'être présent pour leurs familles et amis au besoin.

Le couple retourna auprès de leurs familles, ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant que l'annonce de leur séparation était faite. Timothy Ogden se leva alors immédiatement suivi de Ruby et rejoignit son aînée.

-« Je vous en prie, profitez de ce dîner en famille. Nous allons rentrer chez nous. Je vais me charger de prévenir les invités dès ce soir afin de les prémunir d'un déplacement inutile. »

-« Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une décision mutuelle d'après ce que nous avons compris, » répondit le père de Darcy après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son fils pour confirmation. « Nous allons nous occuper de prévenir nos invités, ne vous en faites pas. »

-« Je vous remercie, » acquiesça le vieil homme avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Sur ce, les Ogden quittèrent le restaurant. Une fois dans la rue, Ruby s'arrêta en retenant sa sœur pendant que leur père arrêtait une voiture.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la plus jeune des sœurs Ogden en prenant son aînée dans ses bras.

-« Ça aurait pu être pire… Darcy a été un vrai gentleman et je m'en veux de le faire souffrir comme ça… » sourit tristement le Docteur Ogden avant de se retourner vers son père. « Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison maintenant ? »

-« Bien sûr, » sourit le vieil homme en désignant la calèche qui venait de s'arrêter à leur hauteur. « J'en déduis que ta discussion avec le Détective Murdoch s'est bien passée ? »

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

-« Père ? J'ai demandé à William de nous rejoindre chez vous une fois qu'il aurait terminé ce qu'il a à faire… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas… »

-« Alors dépêchons-nous de rentrer que tu aies le temps de te reposer un peu. Et puis, ainsi, cela me donnera l'occasion de faire sa connaissance, » sourit Timothy en enjoignant ses filles de monter dans la calèche qui les attendait.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, Julia complètement perdue dans ses pensées mais heureuse. Une fois à la maison, la jeune femme s'excusa et gagna sa chambre d'enfant pour se rafraichir. Cependant comme une heure plus tard elle n'était toujours pas redescendue, Ruby monta voir ce qui se passait et la trouva profondément endormie. Avec un sourire, elle rejoignit son père avant de s'excuser pour aller faire dîner en ville avec l'une de ses connaissances. Elle n'était pas partie depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsque Dawson, la vieille domestique de la famille, se présenta à la porte du salon où Timothy Ogden dégustait tranquillement un verre de Cherry.

-« Excusez-moi Monsieur mais le Détective Murdoch est à la porte. »

-« Introduisez-le Dawson, nous l'attendions justement, » sourit le vieil homme alors que la domestique s'éloignait pour faire entrer le visiteur. « Bonsoir Détective Murdoch. Je vous en prie, prenez place. »

-« Merci Monsieur Ogden, » répondit nerveusement le jeune homme en s'asseyant après avoir salué le père de celle qu'il aimait.

-« Je vous prie d'excuser mes filles. Ruby est partie dîner en ville et Julia devait être épuisée par ses derniers jours, elle s'est endormie il y a presqu'une heure et demie maintenant. »

-« Oh… Je vous dérange alors… » s'excusa William en se levant immédiatement, prêt à partir.

-« Je vous en prie, Détective, restez. J'aimerai apprendre à connaitre ce fameux jeune homme qui a réussi à ravir le cœur de ma si indépendante fille. »

Le jeune homme bafouilla une réponse inintelligible tout en rougissant ce qui fit rire ouvertement Timothy Ogden.

-« Vous savez, j'ai approuvé ma fille dans sa décision d'annuler son mariage avec Darcy, » commença le vieil homme sous les yeux ahuris de William. « Elle n'était pas aussi heureuse avec lui que lorsqu'elle était à vos côtés. »

-« Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire Monsieur… »

-« Aimez-vous ma fille ? »

-« Au point que, si son bonheur avait vraiment été auprès du Docteur Garland, je me serais effacé pour la laisser vivre pleinement sa vie. Je ne dis pas que cela aurait été facile pour moi, ni que cela a été facile de la voir au bras du Docteur Garland, mais j'aurais toujours respecté son choix, quel qu'il eut été. »

-« Vous êtes un homme bien Détective Murdoch et je suis heureux que ma Julia puisse vivre cet amour que vous partagez au-delà des convenances. »

-« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le meilleur choix pour votre fille, je ne suis qu'un simple détective et, compte-tenu de ma religion, je ne serai jamais nommé inspecteur… Et ne parlons pas de ma famille… Mais sachez que je l'aime inconditionnellement et que je ferai toujours tout pour la rendre heureuse. »

-« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, » sourit Timothy Ogden avant de demander en voyant Dawson pénétrer dans le salon. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire en attendant que Julia se réveille et nous rejoigne ? »

-« Je veux bien une tasse de thé s'il vous plaît, » répondit timidement le jeune homme avec un fin sourire en direction de la domestique.

-« Du thé ? Mais ne sommes-nous plutôt à l'heure du Cherry ? »

-« Je ne bois pas Monsieur, enfin sauf en de très exceptionnelles occasions. J'ai trop souvent vu et subi les ravages de l'alcool lorsque j'étais enfant pour savoir que je ne veux pas répéter les erreurs de mon père qui est alcoolique … »

-« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre mais, dans le même temps, heureux de voir que vous avez eu le courage de dépasser votre passé, » dit Timothy avant de se retourner vers sa domestique. « Dawson, veuillez apporter un thé à Monsieur Murdoch et prévoir une place pour lui à table ce soir. »

-« Très bien Monsieur, » répondit la domestique avant de s'éclipser en silence.

Le père de Julia se retourna alors vers le jeune homme avec un sourire et reprit leur conversation.

-« Excusez-moi si je me montre indiscret mais qu'en est-il de votre mère ? »

-« Elle est malheureusement décédée lorsque je n'avais que huit ans, » répondit le Détective Murdoch avec, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait sa mère, une boule dans la gorge.

-« Je suis confus, je ne le savais pas, » fit Monsieur Ogden visiblement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. « Votre parcours dans la vie n'a vraiment pas dû être simple. L'homme que vous êtes devenu aujourd'hui n'en est que plus remarquable. »

Dawson pénétra alors dans le salon avec le thé ce qui lui évita d'avoir à répondre quoi que ce soit. Une fois la veille femme partie, le silence se fit dans le salon, chacun des deux hommes étant perdu dans ses pensées. Elles ne furent rompues que par l'arrivée de Julia, encore à moitié endormie.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Père ! Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas fait réveiller lorsque William est arrivé ? » s'exclama la jeune femme horrifiée en découvrant l'homme qu'elle aimait assis auprès de son père.

-« Tu avais besoin de te reposer et puis ainsi j'en ai appris un peu plus sur ton mystérieux détective… »

Julia se retourna vers William et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci lui fit signe que ça allait et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-« Maintenant que tu es réveillée, je vais pouvoir prévenir Dawson et nous allons tous pouvoir passer à table, » sourit Timothy Ogden avant de quitter le salon pour les laisser un peu seuls.

-« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme en s'avançant vers son ami.

-« Ce fut étrange mais je pense que cela s'est plutôt bien passé… Enfin j'espère… » souffla le jeune détective en faisant une grimace. « Et vous ? Comment vous sentez-vous après les derniers évènements ? Est-ce que le Docteur Garland… »

-« Je vais bien William et sachez que Darcy a été un vrai gentleman malgré les circonstances. Je suis heureuse que tout cela soit terminé même si je regrette d'avoir laissé tout cela aller aussi loin… »

-« Nous faisons tous des erreurs Julia. »

-« Oui mais celle-ci a fait souffrir tellement de monde et je sais qu'elle continue à faire souffrir Darcy car, contrairement à moi, il m'aimait vraiment… »

Ne sachant quoi lui dire, le Détective Murdoch fit la première chose qui lui passa dans la tête : il la prit dans ses bras avec une grande tendresse et il fut récompensé en sentant la jeune femme se détendre. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant le plaisir de se retrouver après tant de mois séparés l'un de l'autre.

**Epilogue :**

Six mois après la rupture de ses fiançailles, le Docteur Julia Odgen avait uni son existence au Détective Murdoch devant familles et amis dans l'église que fréquentait William depuis son arrivé à Toronto. Ils avaient reçu des nouvelles de Darcy Garland qui s'était lui-même marié deux mois avant eux avec l'une de ses amies d'enfance et coulait tout comme eux des jours heureux. Leur bonheur atteignit son comble un jour de mai, plusieurs mois après leur mariage.

-« William ? Puis-je te parler en privé s'il te plaît ? » demanda la jeune femme en pénétrant dans le bureau du détective au poste de police.

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Murdoch en refermant la porte derrière elle. « Il y a un problème ? »

-« Je reviens de chez Isaak et… »

-« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement le jeune homme en s'approchant de sa femme.

-« Plus que bien ! » répondit-elle des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux et déposant une main sur son ventre. « William, je suis enceinte ! »

-« Oh Julia ! » s'exclama Murdoch ivre de bonheur en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et la faisant virevolter autour de lui. « Je t'aime tellement ! »

**_ FIN _**


End file.
